User talk:HYperKnighT
New Sig HKT Do you like this? I'd be glad to make changes to it, if you want. Sorry I can't get it metallic blue. I can only use the basic six colors plus white and black blended in any way. Is grey-blue okay? Now go to your preferences and in the sig box, type , check the checkbox underneath, and obviously click save at the end. If that doesn't work, or if you have problems, I'd be glad to help you figure them out! =] Your sig page is here User:HYperKnighT/Sig. If you ever want to make changes to it yourself, change the sig in the page; you never need to re-type what's in your preferences. =] Also, remember to sign with four tildes (~~~~). Three tildes only shows your signature and not the timestamp. Hope that helps! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 17:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Self-sig test: HKT 21:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 23:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I changed it. This is what it looks like now: HKT___ Do you like it? When you sign your name, it looks like this now. I can make changes to it, if you want. I'm sorry I can't do anything to make it transparent, though it would look really cool. I can only use basic colors, so I made it fade to black. Tell me if you do or don't like it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 04:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, actually I just changed the underscores to blend a little better. I tried using no underscores, but it doesn't work; I need something there to make the background colors appear. This is what it looks like now HKT___ ... =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 04:32, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You know that if I take out the underscores, the fading colors after the "T" won't be there, right? I'm just trying to make sure I get this right =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 04:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Fixed ^_^ Anything else you want changed? I just try to make sure everybody's happy with their sig =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 04:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're very welcome! =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 04:48, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Warning Adding incorrect images to articles and then removing them merely to garner edit points is an incorrect action on this wilki and an abuse of its privileges. If you persist in this activity, you face banning. Skxwang 12:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Delete this warning again and you are out for 1 week. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 01:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Let's try this again. Adding categories to articles and then deleting them simply to boost your edit count is the same thing as adding bogus pictures to articles and deleting them again. Stop this behavior now, please. Skxwang 22:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. Thanks for getting right back. :-) Skxwang 22:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Image names Please use descriptive names for images instead of meaningless names like "Untitled_123.jpg", "IMG_123.png" or "1024px-PDVD 3970.jpg". Makes using, organizing and finding them easier. There is also no need to add any image you can find to galleries, especially when they are tagged by another website. Store them on your local computer if you wish to keep them. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Ranking System Hi , mr. HyperKnight . I want to congratulate you for being number 1 on this wikia . Do you know why has this wikia received this new ranking system ? I know that StarCraft wikia also got a similar system . Andra2404 10:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Because matias (founder) requested it from Wikia staff. The feature is currently in beta phase. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Your good Your the best on the list, i like you! Teonod 21:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: "Cartoon-style" characters Thanks! =D My bad about Neytiri's top ... I thought it was greenish ... O_o [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Drαgιηflι τhε Lμmιηεsςεητ [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 03:17, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Contest Update Hello! First of all, thanks for participating in our Re-release Special Contest. This is just a notice to tell you that in one week the contest will close, and the next day the finalists will be announced, so please stay alert. If we don't hear from you three days after the finalists are announced, we will have to choose another one. Thanks! -- 16:44, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Thanks for participating in our Special Re-release Contest! The results have been published in our official blog, and we would like to congratulate you for your amazing entry. Thanks again! Thank You Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for the help in the galleries. I'm so sorry I didn't help at all! I was sick for about a week and I just lied down for most of the day for seven or so days. Now I think I'm done being sick so you'll probably see me around more often. And helping out more. Thanks again for your help! =] 00:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC)